Perfect Christmas Date
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: "It's not ruined, Tsu-kun." The brunette titled his head to meet at what the orange head said. The younger girl's voice was gentle and comforting as if telling the Vongola Decimo that she isn't angry at all. He watched as the girl smiled lovingly to him once again. "Because… you're here with me… safe and sound… that's what I wanted the most for my Christmas."


**A/N: Hmm… it's been a real long time since I wrote an one-shot, especially for 2795… recently I've been rather busy with my series stories… so yeah… :T I hope you guys enjoy it, okay? And I also hope my writing skill won't get rusty…. ^^" **

**Credits to KawaiiDesuNee who had helped me to beta-read this story. :D Thank you, Nica. And also I believe that UnknownAlicex3 shall have a look over this fic since she's a big fan of Tsuna x Kyoko. :)**

**Notes: Taken place at the future, and Kyoko is staying at Italy for some sort of reasons. :D**

* * *

**Perfect Christmas Date**

Tsuna had it all planned. He ordered one of his men a while ago to send an envelope to his beloved girlfriend. Inside the envelope was a letter and a key with the number 'twenty-seven' inscribed in gold. The message he had written for the girl was:

'_Kyoko-chan, a black car will be arriving in front of your house at six o'clock in the evening. The car will bring you to the private villa I had just bought for both of us a few months ago. Stand near the balcony edge at seven o'clock and I will arrive._

_Love you as always. :)_

_Yours lovingly,_  
_Tsuna."_

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated, and he grinned widely when he flipped open his phone. He read a message by the orangenette who assured him that she received the envelope and had fully understood about the message he had sent to her.

He immediately went back working to his paperwork with a rare happy mood that scared the shit out of his guardians since he wasn't whining nor wasn't trying to escape from those papers that he considers as 'Papers from hell' ever since the day he become Vongola Decimo.

None of his guardians ever guessed that the reason why their boss tried to finish up all those paperwork without whining or escaping was just so he could spend his Christmas with his girlfriend.

Ah, the power of love.

* * *

He finished up all fifty stacks of paperwork right on five o'clock in the evening, making all his guardians and even Reborn surprised. When his ex-tutor gave him a nod that he took its meaning as 'Yes, you can go now', Tsuna just smiled happily as he ran out from his office in a speed out of humanity.

After half an hour, the brunette was all set with a clean set of clothes, a bouquet of orange roses that he knew his girlfriend loved dearly, and a box of expensive chocolates that had been rumored as "The Most Delicious Chocolate in Italy".

Everything _**was **_supposed to go on like his plan.

Sadly, Tsuna did not expected to be interrupted by one, no, I mean by three mafia families that appeared in front of his mansion's door… just before he could get into his limo…

The petty battle delayed him an hour. His anger raised up immediately when one of the attackers made a cut on his hoodie. That blue hoodie was his most favorite and it's also Kyoko's gift for him during his birthday.

His eyes twitched slightly as a dark killing aura spread around him almost immediately as he recalled how the younger orangenette smiled happily to him while showing him the hoodie that she bought for him as his birthday gift. Being her usual loving and caring self, she even sewed up a small pocket inside of the hoodie so he could place the charm she gave to him ten years ago.

He is so not going to forgive people who dare to make him late on his date, and at the same time, they even dared enough to nearly ruin off his favorite hoodie.

He's going to burn them into nothing but ashes next time when he has time…

"Guys… take care of them while I leave here. I'm going to be late for my date…" the brunette muttered under his breath angrily as he stepped into the limo. "Oh, and remember to keep them alive, okay? I want to torture them personally once I'm back." the Vongola Decimo gave an innocent smile that almost made his right-hand man shiver, seeing how the phrase 'I'm-going-to-get-revenge-from-them-once-I'm-back' bolded on his face.

* * *

Tsuna wondered if gods just seriously hated him, or maybe his bad luck is striking on him once again because just as he had just escaped from those families that wanted to kill him, he was stuck in a traffic jam… like now…

"How long are we going to be stuck in this traffic jam, driver-san…?" the brunette asked in a low dangerous voice, as if daring the driver to answer his question.

"I can't guarantee to you, Vongola Decimo-san, but I'm pretty sure we're going to be late to your date with Kyoko-san." The driver said monotonously.

Well now, don't be that surprised that the driver seemed to be feeling normal dealing with the Vongola Decimo who had a dangerous aura spreading around him now. He was used to it. Damn, he had a gun pointed on his head nearly twice a week by a certain silverette who was always late on his date with his girlfriend, mind you.

Twitching his eyebrows, Tsuna decided to go to his sadistic mode as he pulled out a gun from his hoodie.

"Drive like a mad man now if you don't want to lose your head." He growled out dangerously.

The driver let out a sigh, and soon, he managed to defeat the laws of time as he stepped on the break of the engine and sped up in a fast speed.

* * *

Once they arrived in front of the villa, Tsuna stepped out of the speedy car. He leaned against the wall and rested his head on his arm while muttering under his breath; 'I'm getting old for this…'

"And when I get back… you're fired…" he growled at the driver who gave him a sheepish smile. No matter how many times Tsuna or his guardians told him so, he never gets fired because even Tsuna knows clearly himself that there won't be any drivers who can deal with a bunch of crazy men of Vongola just like their driver-san could.

Tsuna checked his watch. He has only a minute left. He raised his head and there, among the many balconies of the villa, he saw his lover who was admiring the beautiful scenery of the snow falling. He felt a faint blush forming on his cheeks while he staring at the orange haired beauty.

Shaking back to his own thought, the brunette quickly scrambled around the limo as he gathered up his items. He tucked the roses and chocolates in his chest, and taking a deep breath, he leaped onto the air as his dying will flames shot out from his gloves.

The momentum took him a little too high, but he was able to get a good look over his girlfriend. Kyoko's honey brown orbs opened wide as they followed over Tsuna's movement.

The Mafioso landed safely on the balcony edge and lifted his head as he grinned genuinely at the orangenette.

"Tsu-kun." Kyoko smiled back to the brunette sweetly. "You made it on time."

Tsuna just shook his head before giving a sad smile.

"No, I didn't." he brought out his hands so the orange head could see. The hoodie she bought for him during his birthday has some burns and holes around them and his trousers were also covered by mud. The orange roses he bought for her were burned around the edge; some even only have their stems left.

Kyoko's eyes glanced towards the velvet box held by Tsuna's left hand. She pointed to the box. "That looks pretty fine for me." The brunette gave her a light chuckle but shook his head as he opened the box for the girl to see. What was supposed to be a fancy assortment of chocolates is now nothing but a warm chocolate puddle with the fillings floating up and swimming on it.

"It's supposed to be the chocolate I've told you about. But now everything is ruined…" the Mafioso lowered his head, mentally sulking in disappointment as he looked like a beaten-up puppy for Kyoko.

"It's not ruined, Tsu-kun." The brunette titled his head to meet at what the orange head said. The younger girl's voice was gentle and comforting as if telling the Vongola Decimo that she isn't angry at all. He watched as the girl smiled lovingly to him once again. "Because… you're here with me… safe and sound… that's what I wanted the most for my Christmas."

Tsuna widened his eyes at what his lover said. He never expected her to forgive him so easily since he had just ruined their Christmas date but here she is, giving him her typical bright smile that was telling him to cheer up.

A scarf was suddenly wrapped around his neck unexpectedly, making the brunette surprised. He touched the scarf lightly as if he was scared that he might tear it off in a second. He was also surprised at how warm and gentle it made him feel. He glanced back at the orangenette who was beaming happily while clapping her hands.

"I knew that blue color will suit you perfectly!" she chirped as she grinned proudly to herself.

"But Kyoko-chan… your hands…" he eyed at her used-to-be elegant fingers which are covered with plasters and bandages. He always knew that Kyoko is skilled in sewing charms, but he knows that no matter how skillful she is in sewing charms, it will never be the same when you sew another kind of thing.

"Ah, it's okay, Tsu-kun! After all, it's worth it because I really want to make something for you!" she held up her hands and reassured the brunette.

He smiled as he caressed her long orange locks lovingly. "Thank you, Kyoko… but…" his smile suddenly twisted into a small frown as his hand left her hair and made its way towards her bandaged hands. He gently placed a loving kiss on her hands, giving more attentions on each fingers as his lips brushed through each of them.

"Don't… ever get hurt for me, okay? It hurts me a lot to see you getting hurt."

Just like how she usually does, Kyoko nodded her head as her smile grew wider. As she wrapped her small hands behind Tsuna's back, the brunette chuckled as he embraced her back while nuzzling his head at the crook of her neck.

"Merry Christmas, Kyoko. I love you." he whispered into her ear.

"Merry Christmas and I love you too, Tsu-kun." She replied while giggling happily.

Tsuna smirked slyly to himself.

Maybe his Christmas plan with Kyoko isn't completely ruined. Since the rest of the schedule: "Kiss on the balcony edge while watching the snow fall and enjoy the whole night with Kyoko-chan" went by just as smooth as the melted chocolate.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"B-Bossu! Kyoko-chan is pregnant!"

_**SNAP!**_

The branded fountain pen in the brunette's hand split into two. His jaw almost dropped down and his eyes widened as wide as they could. Even his right-hand man dropped all the files in his hands when he heard what the mist guardian had just told them.

"A-Ahahahahaha… Gokudera-kun… I-I didn't just hear Chrome saying K-Kyoko-chan is pregnant… a-am I-" a stuttering mafia boss said.

"Tsu-kun!" A voice called before an orange haired beauty ran into the room, smiling happily at the Vongola Decimo.

"Tsu-kun! I'm pregnant! We're having a baby now!"

_**BAM!**_

"T-Tenth! A-Are you okay?!" the silverrette, who recovered from his shock, quickly kneeled and called out for his boss who just fell down from his desk when he heard the sudden news from his girlfriend.

'_D-Damn… I should know that this is what happens when I'm too rushed and don't use any protection…' _he cursed mentally to himself, remembering the passionate night he had with his beloved girlfriend in the private villa when they were having their Christmas date together.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Ending Note: Merry Early Christmas for everyone out there. :) I was supposed to be publishing story yesterday... but well... I feel asleep before Nica had sent the doc to me... so yeah... XD Review, please? It's my birthday yesterday, so for those who are my loyal readers, just give me a sweet review as a late birthday gift, ne?**


End file.
